


[Podfic] truth to tell

by kalakirya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of halwen's story<br/><i>Truth to tell, Kima hasn’t thought of Allura in days.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] truth to tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [truth to tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866253) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



**Title:** truth to tell  
 **Pairings:** Kima/Allura  
 **Rating:** gen  
 **Summary:** _Truth to tell, Kima hasn’t thought of Allura in days._  
 **content notes:** set during episode 14  
 **Length:** 3:37  
  
 **download from the audioarchive** [as an mp3 (3.5MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282016082503.zip) or [direct link (left-click to download, right-click to stream)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/truth%20to%20tell%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20halwen.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
